


carry with me

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, David explains things, David gets naked, David is surprisingly sentimental sometimes, M/M, Patrick enjoys the view, Patrick likes to listen, brief mentions of Stevie and Alexis, fluff-ish, good luck charms, the black bag is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: “David, what’s this?” Patrick asks.“Um, I guess I’d call it a good luck charm?”Patrick reaches for David. “Tell me about it?”- OR-David is sentimental. Patrick provides cuddles.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107





	carry with me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: explaining a good luck charm to the other person

David starts stripping the second Patrick closes the door behind him. 

Shoes, off. 

Sweater, off. 

Undershirt, off. 

Jeans, off. 

Socks, off. 

His fingers hook the waistband of his black boxer briefs and he glances at Patrick as he starts to tug them down. “What?”

Patrick blinks a few times, wondering what he did to deserve this gift. He shifts where he’s standing and swallows hard, looking at David, naked, not 10 steps into his apartment. “Uh… Hi?”

“Hi.” David smiles, scooping up his wet clothes. “Dryer, please?”

“After you.” Patrick says, gesturing toward the washer/dryer. Like he’s going to miss a chance to follow David’s bare ass. 

David, well aware of why Patrick was behind him, may put an extra shimmy in his step, just because.

Patrick opens the door to the dryer, tossing in everything except David’s sweater. “So, it...rained?”

“Yes. Out of nowhere! I just left the store, and then…” David stops talking, but his hands and arms are gesticulating wildly, indicating the surprise and strength of the sudden downpour. 

Patrick bites his lip, taking in David’s full body naked flailing. “Gotcha. So your clothes are soaked, but your hair is… not wet.”

“I was covering my head.” David states, like it should have been obvious.

“Of course.” Patrick turns on the dryer, carefully draping David’s sweater over it.

David parades back across the apartment to fetch his black bag that he’d left at Patrick’s earlier and begins pulling out his back-up clothes- a tee-shirt, joggers, boxers, socks. As he flings the last item out of the bag, something goes flying and lands near Patrick’s feet.

Patrick bends to grab it, as David gets dressed. He looks at it, a black cord with a key ring attached and an assortment of items hanging from it. He’s never seen it before. “David, what’s this?” He asks, sitting on the couch.

David pads over softly in his sock feet, “Um, I guess I’d call it a good luck charm?”

Patrick reaches for David, wrapping his arms around him once he’s settled, draped across Patrick’s lap. “Tell me about it?”

David takes the key ring, holding it by the cord. He separates the charms, and shows him the first one. “I got the Star of David in Israel on my Birthright trip. I don’t think I had the religious experience they hoped, but I definitely learned a few things about myself. So… worth it. It used to be a necklace, but the chain broke when it got shoved in my bag when we… got kicked out of our house.” He pauses, then moves to the next one. “This is onyx. Alexis went through a crystal phase on one of her jaunts around the globe. She gave it to me to help me, quote, chill the fuck out.” He smiles, reminiscing.

Patrick is grinning, enjoying these new tidbits of information. He kisses David’s temple, waiting for the next explanation.

David chuckles, holding up the beer bottle opener from Bazongas Gentlemen’s Club that dangles beside the beautiful black stone. “Stevie gave me this and told me I needed to adjust my ‘champagne taste’ to my new ‘beer budget’. I have literally never used it.”

“Sounds about right,” Patrick says, laughing because he can absolutely picture that particular exchange.

David slides the remaining piece around, placing it in his palm for Patrick to see. 

Patrick slips his fingers down the thin blue ribbon tying it to the key ring. His eyes meet David’s. “Is this a button... from one of my shirts?”

David nods and Patrick flushes pink. David can’t resist giving him a slow, sweet kiss. 

In the early days of their relationship David had been so eager to get Patrick out of his clothes, he’d gotten reckless once and sent buttons flying off Patrick’s baby blue shirt in his hurry to remove it. He’d found a stray button lying around later and tied it on with a navy ribbon he had at the store, a tangible reminder of the passion they share for each other.

Patrick leans in for another kiss, a ‘thank you for sharing’. “You always keep it in your bag?”

“Yes. It’s… a little thing that I can carry with me, no matter how quickly I may need to leave somewhere,” he responds, quietly.

Patrick hugs David tightly, thankful David shares so much willingly now, and grateful to be part of his story. He knows he wants to add a new charm to David’s talisman, something gold. 

  
  



End file.
